Metroids
The Metroids are the titular central antagonists of the Metroid series. Biology, Traits, and Personality The Metroids were created by the Chozo as an artificial life-form, their purpose as creatures were to be able to get rid of an upcoming dangerous parasite, and predate on them. Even though creating them, even the Chozo were surprised seeing its very complex and strange life cycle, it starts out as a jellyfish-like creature, which is also its most iconic appearance, then starts evolving into a creature that has similar teeth as the first form, but starts developing a body, after a while it grows a couple of legs and gets a more humanoid body structure, while the Queen Metroid is more of a reptilian creature, which loses its ability to stand on two legs. It is obvious that the creature the Chozo wanted the Metroids to predate on was X-Parasites, and to overall be extremely dominant creatures, despite the X-Parasites being extremely vicious parasites themselves and being able to possess literally everything, as seen when it possesses the usually extremely intelligent alien Ridley, and takes full control over him, the Metroids still manage to overpower them and predate on them. One time when Samus was exploring SR388, she would not even encounter a single X-Parasite because of the Metroids being so dominant, considering their constant dominance, they are immune to getting infected by the X-Parasites, and instead being able to munch on the Parasites forms, and to make it even worse for the parasites, the Metroids can easily grow, mature, and become even bigger forms, which give them abilities to use elemental abilities as well. Even if they lack a main diet, they are probably better than the X-Parasites at possessing and feeding of prey. Metroids are extremely vicious and dangerous creatures, similarly to leeches, they are able to suck other creature's energy, they are very hard to avoid, or predict in that regard, and are therefore always at the top of the food chain and are very hard for other predators to catch. Whenever a Metroid sucks in another creature's energy, they always suck the creature's energy so much that they cannot fully function as real creatures, and therefore die. However, strangely enough, they always leave the organs and blood of the creatures untouched, it is unknown why they do this, it is also unknown where in their bodies the source that collects the energy is, because when looking at a Metroid, it is seemingly impossible for a creature that size to collect that much energy. Every single living Metroid that is known to live are known to be sterile, everyone except one single type of Metroid, the Queen Metroid; her sole purpose is to grow and spread the species, while everything of this may seem to be supporting the thought that the Metroids are a bit like bee or ant colonies, this is not true at all, considering there are older Metroids seen just being alone, and that way growing alone, strangely, multiple adult Metroids can be seen at times near the Queen Metroid's place, though still keeping a distance and growing on their own. Even though developing and growing into very different forms, going from a tiny jellyfish-like creature, to a huge crocodile beast, there is one thing that remains the same in the entire life cycle, that is the transparent membrane, attaching a red core inside of the creature, the core has multiple connections to different parts of the body, which attaches to the membrane, while the reason for why it is like this is unknown, it is seen to be an extremely important part of a Metroid, as it basically is the thing that is keeping them alive, and if someone destroys it, it will die. Apparently, when a Metroid is in its larva state, it has many, many nuclei in their membranes which strangely make them almost completely invulnerable, really the only way to merely hurt them is to freeze them. Because of this, it can be heavily speculated that the less nuclei a Metroid gets, the more vulnerable it gets. Another strange thing about the Metroids is the fact that they can float, there is not much of their appearance that supports the fact that they should be able to float. The Metroid's biggest weakness, as stated multiple times in the games, are areas with very cold temperature, this is in fact somewhat similar to real-life cockroaches, as it has been shown multiple times that cockroaches are extremely tough and are able to tolerate a lot of things, but one of the few things that it simply cannot take are cold temperatures, and even then, they have to be in cold temperatures for very long amounts of time. Even the younger larva Metroids, that are able to survive basically anything, are shown to be weak to cold temperatures. Despite often being shown to be weak to coldness, even the larva ones are, it is sometimes seen that older Metroids are able to protect themselves from cold temperatures with an armor. Biography Creation The Metroids were genetically engineered by the Chozo, a race of bird-like creatures who adopted Samus Aran, to hunt down the X Parasites, another race of life-draining pests. However, all Metroids eventually evolved into a neutral predatory race that killed every living thing in sight. ''Metroid/Zero Mission'' Making their first appearance in media by being the titular antagonists of the 1986 Metroid game (as well as its remake, Zero Mission), the Metroids were discovered when the Galactic Federation began researching SR388, the planet Metroids were created. The Federation then shipped out the Metroids on the spacecraft Space Research Vessel Marina, only for an army of Space Pirates to hijack the ship. Samus Aran, now a grown intergalactic bounty hunter, later wiped out the Space Pirate ranks and the stolen Metroids. ''Metroid Prime'' trilogy ''Metroid II: Return of Samus/Samus Returns'' To ensure that the Metroids do not pose a threat to the rest of the universe, the Federation send two squads of soldiers to SR388 to eradicate the Metroids for good, only for both missions to end in failure. They eventually call on Samus to deal with them as she was the only person able to survive multiple encounters with the creatures. Throughout her mission on SR388, Samus came across and defeated every form of Metroid, including their queen, who she defeated in a final battle. On the way to the surface, a Metroid egg Samus finds hatched, and seeing that the baby Metroid mistook her as its mother, she took it along with her. ''Super Metroid'' Samus dropped off the Baby Metroid at the Ceres Space Colony for it to be examined by Federation scientists, only to return shortly after due to a Space Pirate raid. She arrived in time to find Ridley escaping the colony with the Baby in its capsule. Samus escaped from the Space Colony before it self-destructed and followed Ridley to the Space Pirate headquarters on Zebes. As Samus fought her way through Zebes, the Space Pirates used special rays on the Baby to generate clones for a new army of Metroids. Mochtroids, very weak variations of Metroids, are found in Maridia, and the first attempted clones. Actual clones do not appear in the game until Samus reaches Tourian protecting Mother Brain, including a massive Metroid that turns out to be the Baby, recognizing Samus before it drains her life completely. The Baby ultimately sacrificed its life to save Samus from Mother Brain, but since some of Mother Brain's laser beam was absorbed by the Baby when it restored Samus's health, Samus obtained the Hyper Beam and destroyed Mother Brain once again and escaped Zebes before it exploded. ''Other M'' Metroids were cloned from fragments of the Baby's DNA on Samus's suit and propagated in Sector Zero of the BOTTLE SHIP, where the Federation performed multiple tests on them. The first cloned Metroid ultimately grew into a Queen Metroid, meaning that the Baby itself was coded into becoming a queen. The queen and all of its offspring were nurtured by MB, an Android built with the information and personality of Mother Brain. As Samus approached Sector Zero, she spotted an Infant Metroid and immediately thought of the Baby, but she is shot by Adam to prevent her from going into the Sector, who instead sacrificed his life to detach the Sector from the BOTTLE SHIP, which then exploded (this is because the Metroids of Sector Zero were genetically engineered to have their weakness of ice removed, rendering Samus unable to destroy them). The last Metroid, the cloned queen, was fought and defeated by Samus shortly after. Before MB is able to escape from the BOTTLE SHIP and spread Metroids throughout the universe, she is shot and destroyed by Federation soldiers. There is a theory that Phantoon was the true mastermind of the BOTTLE SHIP sabotage due to his appearance in the post-game before the ship was destroyed by the Federation. ''Metroid Fusion'' The Federation had been using the BSL space station circling around SR388 for a secret Metroid breeding program. Samus eventually arrived in the Restriction Laboratory, where the Metroids were secretly bred. The SA-X, following after Samus, attacked the laboratory, but was overpowered by the cloned Metroids (as the SA-X was an X Parasite, the main food source for Metroids). Samus escaped before the Restriction Zone detached from the BSL station and exploded, killing the SA-X and all but one Metroid that managed to escape from the laboratory. The Metroid rapidly evolved into an Omega Metroid due to the vast amount of X Parasites and ambushed Samus after she altered the BSL station orbit to crash into SR388. The beast easily overpowered her, but was attacked by another SA-X that it easily killed. This allowed Samus to absorb the X Parasite from the SA-X, reclaiming her Ice Beam, and used it to kill the Omega Metroid and escaped from the BSL station. Evolutions Infant Metroid The Infant Metroid is the first stage of a Metroid's life cycle, starting immediately after emerging from an egg. While seemingly harmless due to their small fangs and their tendency to circle around another organism in curiosity, if hungry or threatened the infants will unpredictably strike and never let go until their prey is deprived entirely of their energy. Due to being infants, a cold blast from any source is capable of killing it instantly. Larval Metroid The Larval Metroid is the second stage of a Metroid's life cycle and the most common member of the Metroid species, appearing in every game of the Metroid series with the exception of Metroid Prime: Hunters. Using their iconic jaws, they attach themselves to prey and consume their life force. As seen in Super Metroid, the more life force a Metroid consumes, the larger the Metroid becomes. Once the Metroid consumes enough life force, it is able to evolve into an Alpha Metroid. Alpha Metroid The Alpha Metroid is the third stage of a Metroid's life cycle. They appear in Metroid II: Return of Samus and in one of the containers of the Restriction Laboratory in Metroid Fusion. Starting from the Alpha Metroid, Metroids lose their weakness to ice attacks (though they can still be affected should the ice attack be charged), but their underbellies are weak enough to be damaged by regular missiles. In Metroid II, Alpha Metroids are the weakest type of Metroid fought. Since they lack jaws, their only attack is to ram into Samus. Only five missiles to their tender underside will take them down. They are encountered 15 times throughout the game. In Samus Returns, Alpha Metroids are much more durable than they were in Metroid II, taking 15 missiles to defeat them (the first encountered only requiring 10). They also have a new ability in which they charge into Samus, although she can use the Melee Counter to counterattack. On the contrary, Alpha Metroids are vulnerable against a charged ice beam, stunning it temporarily. They are encountered 16 times in the game. Gamma Metroid The Gamma Metroid is the fourth stage of a Metroid's life cycle. They appear in Metroid II: Return of Samus and in one of the containers of the Restriction Laboratory in Metroid Fusion. In Metroid II, Gamma Metroids can fire electrical beams from their horns to defect missiles and harm Samus. They can be defeated with 10 missiles, assuming it does not defect any. They are the most plentiful of the Metroids in the game, with sixteen encounters. In Samus Returns, Gamma Metroids can also fire both electricity and fire from their horns, some of which are fired in a beam or the ground if stationary. Like Alpha Metroids, their undersides can be frozen by a charged ice beam and require 20 missiles to be taken down. They are encountered 18 times. Zeta Metroid The Zeta Metroid is the fifth stage of a Metroid's life cycle. They appear in Metroid II: Return of Samus and in one of the containers of the Restriction Laboratory in Metroid Fusion. In Metroid II, they are smaller than Gamma Metroids, but are fast and very maneuverable. Only by shooting its stomach or back does it receive damage. The Zeta Metroid attacks by shooting a fireball from its mouth and rushing at Samus. Twenty missiles are required to take one down. Only three are encountered in the game, all in Phaze 7. In Samus Returns, Zeta Metroids are much larger in size and move entirely on the ground. Like in Metroid II, they can still shoot fireballs out of their mouths, this time aiming at Samus as they shoot and not just straight down. They can also climb up walls and shoot fireballs from above, but at the right moment, Samus can use her Grapple Beam to pull them onto the floor and shoot at their unprotected bellies. They can also charge at Samus, in which she can use her Melee Counter to reflect their attacks. Six are encountered throughout the game. Omega Metroid The Omega Metroid is the sixth and final stage of a Metroid's life cycle. These evolved forms of the parasites appear as enemies in Metroid II: Return of Samus and the final boss of Metroid Fusion. In Metroid II, Omega Metroids, being the most mature of the race, deal an enormous amount of damage when Samus is attacked by them, and can only be killed once shot in the back (or stomach less effectively). They are only encountered four times in the entire game. In Samus Returns, Omega Metroids no longer have an additional weak spot on their backs and must be shot in the stomach to be killed, which is now protected by a thick skin-like substance that regenerates over time, though it can be destroyed instantly by a Power Bomb. They now rely on shooting fireballs, swiping their claws, and swatting their tails to damage Samus. Only when their weak spot is uncovered is Samus able to Melee Counter their attacks and blast away at them. Much like Metroid II, they are encountered four times in the game. In Metroid Fusion, Samus only encounters one Omega Metroid in her mission on the BSL Space Station, it is a large and unforgettable one at that. In the first encounter, the Metroid easily downs Samus as she fires at it in vain. Rendering Samus nearly crippled with its power, the Omega Metroid comes in for the kill, only to get weakened and distracted by SA-X. This allows Samus to finish the Metroid off and escape. Queen Metroid While the Omega Metroid is the final stage of a Metroid's life cycle, some Metroids, similar to an ant or bee, contain certain genetic coding to mature further into a Queen Metroid, the largest and most powerful member of the Metroid species. This state of a Metroid looks quite different from the others, as it has more of a reptilian look. Other Forms Metroid Prime While the Metroid Prime is not part of a Metroid life cycle, it was a regular Metroid that was exposed by a huge amount of Phazon, giving it an even more hideous appearance along with even more powers and intelligence. It is the titular main antagonist of Metroid Prime and therefore the final boss of the video game. Tallon Metroid Tallon Metroids are Metroids that have been genetically altered by the environment of Tallon IV. While generally similar to their SR388 counterparts, they are much more aggressive in speed and intelligence while not as defensively resilient, thus making them more stunned under cold environments. When matured, they are followed up by becoming Hunter Metroids. Fission Metroid Fission Metroids are a special kind of Tallon Metroids that are able to duplicate via mitosis. They can multiply when enough damage is dealt. Depending on the color of their membrane, they are vulnerable to only one of the four beams: yellow/Power Beam, purple/Wave Beam, white/Ice Beam, red/Plasma Beam. Hunter Metroid Hunter Metroids are adolescent Tallon Metroids that have grew energy-siphoned tentacles from under their mouth region. These tentacles are able to grab organisms and drain life force from a further distance. During combat, it is best to attack the tentacles first, as without them, the Tallon Metroids are unable to attack or protect themselves. Dark Tallon Metroid Dark Tallon Metroids are Tallon Metroids that have been possessed by an Ing. These Metroids have gathered the interest of the Ing and plan to use them as soldiers for the Ing horde. Instead of having a weakness to ice, light ranged attacks are able to stun them and expose their cores. As with all other creatures the Ing possess, the process makes the Metroid even more dangerous than its base form. Phazon Metroid Phazon Metroids are Tallon Metroids that have been heavily altered by Phazon. They are matured forms of tiny organisms called Miniroids. While just as weak to ice as their regular variations, usage of the X-Ray Visor to aim a Nova Beam at its core will destroy the Metroid instantly. Hopping Metroid Hopping Metroids are Phazon Metroids that have grown legs from mutated Phazon. Their talons contain Phazite, which deal heavy damage to Samus. Just like Samus, they can use Phazon to enter Hypermode, where they can generate small shockwaves. Their weakness is ice attacks, especially to their undersides. Metroid Hatcher Metroid Hatchers are Phazon Metroids that have been further mutated by Phazon. Similarly to Hunter Metroids, they have grown tentacles to expand their reach. They also have an outer shell, which protects their core. If agitated, they are able to spew Phazon Metroids from their maw. Similar to Phazon Metroids, using the X-Ray Visor and the Nova Beam can target the Metroid Hatcher's heart and kill it in one hit. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee The Baby Metroid briefly appears in the opening cinematic in Ridley's grip during a fight with Samus. A Metroid also appears as a Trophy that can be unlocked randomly. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' A Metroid appears in Brawl as an Assist Trophy. When summoned, the Metroid hovers around the opposing fighters, before grabbing onto one and rapidly saps their health. It will continue sapping until the fighter can shake it off by moving frantically or with an air dodge. Two Metroids also appear as stickers, one of which can increase Samus' electrical attacks, while the other increases ice attacks for any character. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS'' In Smash 4, the Metroid returns as Assist Trophy, acting exactly as it did in Brawl. In "Smash Run" on the 3DS version, Metroids appear as enemies, acting similarly to the Assist Trophies. They can be defeated, although ice attacks deal more damage. In "Smash Tour" on the Wii U version, a Metroid can appear on the board, attacking the first player that touches it, stealing some of their stats. Whoever catches it next will obtain those stats. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Ultimate, the Metroid once again returns as an Assist Trophy, functioning similarly to the previous installments. Usage of ice attacks will gradually weaken the Metroid, and it will die upon being frozen. A Metroid larva also appears as a support spirit, using artwork from Samus Returns. It slightly heals the user after defeating an opponent. Its battle is against Ridley in Brinstar with a sticky floor summoning the Metroid Assist Trophy. Official Descriptions }} Gallery Oldmega Metroid.jpg|The Omega Metroid as it appears in Metroid II. SA-X vs OM.jpg|The Omega Metroid battling the SA-X. Metroid.jpg Alpha Metroid Samus Returns.jpg|An Alpha Metroid in Samus Returns. Gamma Metroid Samus Returns.jpg|A Gamma Metroid in Samus Returns. Zeta Metroid Samus Returns.jpg|A Zeta Metroid in Samus Returns. Omega Metroid Samus Returns.jpg|An Omega Metroid in Samus Returns. Trivia *Interestingly enough, Metroids can in fact not only collect energy from regular creatures, but also from robots and artificially intelligent beings, it could also do this on Samus' armor. Navigation Metroid Category:Monsters Category:Parasite Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Hostile Species Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Titular Category:Metroid Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Predator Category:Mute Category:Mascots Category:Mongers Category:Aliens Category:Necessary Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Pawns Category:Crossover Villains